


Life or Death

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [18]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7148807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Life or Death

Death, if you're going to take me, then please, show some mercy and do it soon. The pain has gone on too long and it's more than I can endure. I have too many injuries, there's too much loss of blood. Come for me now, Death, and end this misery. The agony is consuming me; it feels like it is all that I am now. If you are not going to take me, then let someone find me. I am begging you, please!

_"HE'S IN HERE!Stay with me, Tovarisch.Help is here."_

Not this time then; maybe the next.


End file.
